


Meeting The Doctor

by Baamon5evr



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Bonnie remember all the supernatural incursions because come on, they're supernatural beings. The Year That Never Was haunts them the most and their distress unknowingly reaches TARDIS. (Written for Bamon Week).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The time period is changed up a bit, in this Martha traveled with the Doctor in 2009, during the first season of The Vampire Diaries. So without further ado…

They remember. They remember it all. They remember a spaceship crashing into Big Ben, people standing on roofs, ghosts and metal men and pepper pots attacking everyone and abducting them. They remember the entire planet moving and seeing other planets in the perpetually dark sky and the pepper pots attacking again. They remember hearing about "prisoner zero" escaping, they remember a sky where stars didn't exist, they remember all of time happening at the same time. However most terrifyingly (something they wish they didn't remember) was that year. The Year That Never Was. Bonnie and Damon could vividly remember the prime minister outing the existence of aliens, the "Toclafane" on live television. Damon thought it was ridiculous but then they descended from the sky like an almighty hoard.

Elena and Jeremy died within the first week, the Toclafane cut them to ribbons. Matt died in a fire a month in when the metals balls of death sparked an explosion at the Grill. They remember deciding they had to run to survive and they dragged Stefan and Caroline along with them. Damon and Bonnie remember finding love with each other during the Year and they recall watching Stefan fall in love with Caroline as he got over Elena's death and she reciprocated as she got over Matt's death. They moved around a lot bringing the essentials and always going near blood banks. They remembered when Stefan died protecting Caroline. Bonnie watched a large part of Damon and Caroline wither away and die with the younger Salvatore. The only reason they were still alive was because Bonnie willed them and they didn't want to leave her alone. They recall encountering the beautiful, brave prophet Martha Jones in New York and she told them about the Doctor. Damon was skeptical that there was some magic redo button that would bring his brother back to life but he had to hope and so he sat in a corner huddled together with Bonnie and Caroline thinking only of the Doctor.

Then he opened his eyes, it was a year earlier and no one seemed to think anything was strange. The prime minister made no announcement, there was no Toclafane, no one is his Scooby gang was dead and he wasn't in love with Bonnie but the nightmares remained. Sometimes they wondered if the whole thing was the result of an overactive imagination and too many sci-fi movies but then the others would unknowingly slip. Elena and Jeremy would shy away from sharp things because it would hurt to be cut to pieces wouldn't it? Matt would flinch at children singing nursery rhymes because did you ever notice how creepy they really sound? The gang would have group meetings but Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Caroline would gravitate towards each other and start listing essentials and where to run next. The others would stare at them like they were crazy because running from Klaus was never the plan. Bonnie and Damon would catch themselves being concerned for the other or moving to hold each other's hands then stop because it was all just a dream.

Two years later Bonnie and Damon were officially together but the nightmares still plagued them. Bonnie was so at the end of her rope that she even looked up 'the Doctor' and 'Martha Jones' online but hit a dead end. She also looked up Prime Minister Harold Saxon and got the official story: that he died suddenly of a heart attack. Bonnie knew in her heart that wasn't true but she didn't know what was wrong with her, why she kept coming back to this Year that didn't even happen. Damon, on the other hand, had dealt with post-traumatic stress back when he was human and was fighting in the Civil War. He had used Katherine as a distraction when he got home but now he had Bonnie and he wouldn't jeopardize that relationship by adding anymore of his crazy to it, Bonnie put up with enough from him as it was. The couple played off their night terrors and flashbacks and general stress to each other but one night they would have the same dream and it would change everything.

_**They had moved to New York this time. They had discovered that inner cities were easier to hide in plus the Master hadn't industrialized inner Brooklyn the way he did Manhattan which he turned into a labor plant or burned it to the ground like the islands of Japan. Damon, Caroline and Bonnie were on a supply run so they didn't see the broadcast of the islands' demise from beginning to end but Stefan had. The Master put it on an HD broadcast and played 'Highway to Hell' in the background. When the three returned Stefan was still staring at the television with tears running down his face. Stefan had surprisingly been the most optimistic about a resolution but watching the millions of people burning, watching children get decimated had made him lose faith. Bonnie and Caroline had sat in a corner hugging and crying for all those people while Damon unpacked the supplies trying to be apathetic but failing because even he could see the horror in what had occurred and how much it devastated Stefan so he decided a change would be good for all of them and packed them all up and dragged them from Pennsylvania to New York.** _

_**They found an apartment building that was mostly empty with a secure habitable area in the basement. It was like an oasis in the desert. It had running water, canned food was stocked, clothes were there and hygiene supplies. Plus a blood bank was nearby for Stefan and Damon, it was perfect.** _

_**On that dreadful day, Stefan and Caroline decided to go out on a date. Believe it or not it was easier dating in a post apocalyptic world. There weren't as much expectations, people didn't really have much more than the next person and so just surviving a walk around the block was considered a good date. They decided to go to the blood bank for Stefan to get his strength back up and then stroll back to their hideout where they'd cozy up together over some beef jerky. Bonnie and Damon sat enjoying a rare moment of peace when Caroline burst in. She said the Toclafane had found a group of people by the blood bank and was torturing and killing them. They noticed Stefan but not her and he told her to run back while he led them away from her. When the three got to where the Toclafane were it was too late. Stefan's decapitated body lay among the others and the vicious spheres set them all on fire even though some were still just barely alive. They watched the things giggle and spin in circles around the bodies singing 'Ring Around the Rosies' in those creepy childlike voices. It barely registered though because Stefan was dead. Seven months he survived and preserved with them and now—** _

Bonnie bolted up from her slumber in a cold sweat. The dreams weren't every night but that one was intense. Bonnie looked to her right to see Damon tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep. She was shocked to hear him say Stefan's name and Toclafane in the same sentence.

 _He knows, he remembers._  Bonnie thought before setting to work trying to wake Damon.

_**Damon stood around a corner with Bonnie and Caroline watching his brother's body burn and felt like an enormous hole was burgeoning within him. 165 years he had a little brother and then in an instant he didn't anymore. 165 years he was an older brother, albeit not the best one, and now that title was swept away. 165 years he had family, which is something most vampires can't claim, and now he was alone. Stefan was gone and a fiery fury welled up in Damon. He could see Caroline shoulders shaking from her quiet sobs and he could feel Bonnie's teary stare on him. He knew she knew that he was about to do something stupid. He watched her chant and three lightning bolts shot from the sky hitting the Toclafane and stunning them, causing them to fall to the ground. They had long since figured out how to subdue and kill them. The three walked shakily from the corner towards the three spheres and Damon used his enhanced strength to pry the shells apart. The vampire, the witch and the human stared at the creatures who just took Stefan away before Damon pulled out his gun about to shoot one.** _

_**"No, the others will hear the shot." Bonnie said.** _

_**"So?" Damon replied emotionlessly. He didn't care, all he cared about was Stefan being dead. Suddenly Caroline lifted her foot up and brought the heel down on the Toclafane with penetrating force. She kept stomping and piercing it despite its cries until it moved no more. Bonnie set the next two on fire and they stood there listening to the cries not daring to look towards Stefan's charred body. Damon could hear Bonnie calling him but when he looked at her she wasn't speaking. It was in his head. He felt an electric shock run through him and everything in front of him disappeared.** _

Damon jolted awake looking at the blue current running over Bonnie's hand as she stared at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Damon replied gruffly.

"No you're not." Bonnie immediately replied.

"If you knew that then why did you ask?" Damon snapped. Bonnie just raised an eyebrow at his tone causing him to sigh.

"I'm sorry it's just... I'm just-"

"It's the Toclafane and sometimes it's the Cybermen or the Daleks." Bonnie said cutting him off. Damon nodded in surprise. He didn't know she remembered. Bonnie sighed before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and Damon reciprocated the calming embrace. Their thoughts were all over the place and they just wanted answers. What they didn't know was that their thoughts were so loud that it reached into deep space past supernovas and cosmos, black holes and galaxies, constellations of stars both living and dead until it reached the psychic paper of a mad man with a box.

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW**

The Doctor felt the psychic paper burning with a message in the breast pocket of his purple coat. He pulled it out wincing at the heat only to see the paper littered with frantic words.

**'Why? Why us? Toclafane. Daleks. The Master. Martha Jones. Year That Never Was. We need to understand. Doctor. Help us, Doctor. Help. Help!'**

The words littered the paper in disarray and the Doctor knew he had to visit the people who sent this distress call, especially if they remembered things other humans just didn't.

"Clara! We're making a house call!" He called to his companion. She stuck her head from around the kitchen corner inquiringly as she watched the Doctor doing his familiar dance around the console pulling levers and flipping switches to get the ship moving.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Your time period."

"Never been to America." Clara said happily. The TARDIS landed and the two stepped out into a residential street.

"Hmm. Homey." Clara commented as they watched children running around playing in the sun. People were barbequing just because and they could even smell cherry pie in the air.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Clara asked as the Doctor pulled out his sonic, scanned his psychic paper and then began scanning the area around them before he took off in what she assumed was a random direction. Who was she kidding? Of course it was a random direction she thought as she watched him turn and run in the opposite direction past her. Clara shook her head before following him.

"Not what, who." He corrected.

"Alright, who are we looking for?"

"Dunno yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Clara demanded. The Doctor pulled out the little booklet and passed it to Clara to read the message.

"Help us, Doctor." Clara read.

"Somebody sent a message to the psychic paper. Whoever did their mind must be unique otherwise their thoughts wouldn't have made it into the TARDIS and onto the paper. I can track their brainwaves and the sonic will lead us straight to the person."

"Like a GPS." Clara said smiling as he explained everything to her.

"Exactly. So let's get a shift on." The sonic beeped and whirred leading them to a restaurant that had the name 'The Mystic Grill' on the front. The two walked through the door and the beeping went wilder as it was pointed at a tired looking, caramel skinned girl who was eating alone.

"No, not enough activity. Must be a relative or something." Clara heard the Doctor mumbling to himself.

"Doctor, the psychic paper says 'help us' so what if there was two separate brainwaves that the sonic accidently recognized as one and this girl is just half of the puzzle?" Clara rationalized.

"Well, I suppose it's possible but- I mean-"

"Let's go then." She cut him off pulling him to the girl's booth. They sat down across from the exhausted woman who looked up in surprise.

"Um, hello?" She said hesitantly.

"Hello, I'm Clara and this is the Doctor." They watched her drop her fork to her plate and stare at the timelord in shock.

"Wait, the actual Doctor?" She asked in disbelief.

"Guilty as charged." He said chuckling slightly at reaction.

"Martha Jones' Doctor?" She asked once again, thinking this was a trick. The Doctor was shocked at the mention of his old friend. He hadn't seen her for a while.

"I was once upon a time." He answered wistfully before clapping his hands together and rubbing them against each other.

"Now, who might you be?"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie answered hesitantly.

"Ooh! Lovely name, like something from a fairy-tale. I seem to be meeting many people with fairytalesque names: Amelia Pond, Clara Oswin Oswald, Bonnie Bennett. It's all smashing, it really is." Bonnie raised her eyebrows at his enthusiasm.

"Don't mind him, he rambles." Clara told Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, we got you and your friend's distress message and we are here to help." The Doctor announced sharing a smile with Clara before they looked back at Bonnie. Bonnie still looked skeptical. The Doctor looked her straight in the eye before speaking in that intense way Clara heard him speak to the parasite on Akhaten.

"The Master and his abominations, the Toclafane, they took over the whole planet. We all had to live in a world where the laws of nature, of physics, of humanity were defined and defied by a madman. He held no mercy. What bits of Earth he didn't turn into labor plants he burned straight out of the sky. Who wasn't blasted to death by the Toclafane was cut to pieces by them or tortured. I sent Martha Jones out there to spread a message, tell a story rather, so there would be one thought straight across the whole planet. One single word everyone would think of or say simultaneously and that one word was -"

"Doctor." Bonnie whispered, her voice cutting through the painful memories. Clara was enraptured by the Doctor's description because she didn't remember this year and she was growing happier that she didn't by the second. However, Bonnie and her friend did remember and Clara felt so sorry for them. She watched a single tear fall from Bonnie's eye and she laughed a little while wiping it away.

"Hello Doctor." She said with a watery smile. Clara thought looked even prettier when she smiled, she should do it more.

"Hello Bonnie Bennett." He replied with a smile.

"Your friend?" Clara asked breaking the staring contest between the two. They seemed to share a connection right off the bat, probably from the hardships they both remembered while others didn't but Clara still felt a little jealous.

"Um, my boyfriend Damon. I'll call him." Bonnie said pulling out her phone. Clara inwardly was relieved when Bonnie said boyfriend.

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW**

Damon was in disbelief as Bonnie told him she was at the Grill with the Doctor and he was there to help them. He had been dealing with the damn memories for years now and they mostly didn't bother him but The Year always did. It was one of the toughest things he ever had to endure, he gained Bonnie but he lost Stefan in such a heinous way that he lost himself and all hope then it was just over. He shook his head before he walked into the Grill and his head was immediately drawn to Bonnie's laughter, he hadn't heard it in awhile. At her table was a mousy brunette girl in a burgundy dress who was laughing with Bonnie and a man in a purple tweed coat, a lighter purple waistcoat, a blue undershirt, black trousers and a bow tie. He seemed embarrassed and was stammering over his words.

"First of all, it wasn't my fault that we were arrested." The man said.

"Oh wasn't it? I do believe you told the king he had a brain the size of the nut inside a walnut." The girl said.

"I might've said something along those lines, yes." He conceded reluctantly. Bonnie giggled at the man's pouty expression. Damon decided he should go over there now, he walked cautiously to the table. Bonnie smiled when she saw him and moved over to give him room.

"Damon, this is Clara Oswald and the Doctor. Guys this is my boyfriend, Damon Salvatore." The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the two together now.

"Perfect." He muttered. Clara smacked him on his arm causing him to turn to her with confusion whilst clutching his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Don't sonic him in his face before you say hello. Just rude." Clara reprimanded.

"Sorry 'bout him. I don't know why I let him out." Clara said before looking at the two across from them. Bonnie had just explained everything to Damon.

"How exactly is he going to help us?" Damon asked.

"Well that's easy. I'll have to take you to my TARDIS to run some tests, see why you all remember anyway. I thought I did a pretty good job getting rid of that entire year. Come on then, we don't have all day." The Doctor said mostly speaking to himself. Before any of them could protest he was already gone. Clara rolled her eyes but nodded for them to follow her.

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW**

Damon and Bonnie stood close to the door inside the TARDIS staring at the place around them. They walked into a small, blue port-a-potty looking box only for there to be... this on the other side. Bonnie's jaw had literally dropped at the sight of the room, Damon eyebrows practically disappeared amongst his hair.

"So? What do you think?" The Doctor asked giddily. He loved newbies.

"How… it's… spacious." Damon stuttered before he settled on a word.

"It's… it's beautiful." Bonnie uttered.

The Doctor felt vague disappointment that they didn't say that it was bigger on the inside. Behind him Clara smirked, she had told them not to say it. She wanted to get back at him for rudely sonicking the two and then running out of the restaurant.

 _He hasn't even properly greeted Damon yet, just rude._  Clara thought rolling her eyes fondly.

Bonnie could the energy humming from the machine. It was almost like it was alive and reaching out for her like anything in nature would reach out to a witch. Bonnie felt like something embraced her warmly. It was a nurturing almost motherly presence.

 _Hello, brave one. Welcome aboard._ Bonnie heard in her head. Her eyes widened in surprise and so did the Doctor's.

"Um, hello and thanks… I guess." Bonnie said outloud. Damon raised her eyebrows at Bonnie but she looked at the Doctor for answers.

"The TARDIS is sentient, she's alive, and spans all of time and space. She knows everything is, was or ever will be. She probably saw you two coming." The Doctor explained.

"How big is this place exactly?" Damon asked.

"Infinite. I don't even know how big it is and I've had 900 years to explore it." The Doctor shrugged. Clara noticed that Bonnie and Damon didn't seem fazed by the Doctor's revelation of his age. She started to feel slightly suspicious of that.

"I'm guessing that's explains the two hearts I can hear beating from you." Damon said mostly to himself. That definitely set off alarm bells for Clara, Bonnie was still staring at the room and didn't even catch Damon's comment.

"What else do you guys remember?" Clara asked, snapping Bonnie out of her amazement.

"Everything really but the Year gives us the most trouble." Bonnie said.

"Do you have any idea why you remember?" Clara asked. The Doctor looked up from where he was adjusting something on the TARDIS.

 _You and the wild one may tell him, brave one._  Bonnie heard in her head.

"Tell me what?" The Doctor inquired. Damon looked at Bonnie and she nodded in approval.

"Well, I'm not exactly as young as I look." Damon said still mentally debating this in his head.

"You'd be surprised how many people I know like that." The Doctor commented, thinking of Jack.

"I don't know if met one like me."

"Try me." Damon shrugged before taking the plunge.

"I'm a vampire." Clara's head snapped over to Damon and the Doctor looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" Clara asked. Damon shrugged again.

"Vampire. I've never met a vampire yet. Things close to being vampires - sexy vampire alien fish - but not proper vampires." The Doctor said. The other three looked confused about the 'sexy vampire alien fish' part but Bonnie looked at Damon again and he knew what she meant for him to do. Damon let his control slip and let his face turn into his game face. Clara gasped and yelped slightly as the dark purple veins spread under Damon's eyelids, blood rushed into his eyes and surrounded his pupils and his fangs elongated.

"Oh my god, you really are a vampire." Clara breathed out.

"But you were out in the sun and you didn't burn or sparkle." Damon glared at Clara.

"I don't sparkle in the sun, I'm a vampire not a fairy. I burn like a real vampire should."

"Are a daywalker like Blade?" Clara asked excitedly. She quickly got over her fear and now she was just curious.

"The only reason I can walk around and not burn is because I have a ring that protects me." Damon explained.

"You aren't going to attack us, are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Damon rolled his.

"I like to think I have more control than that. Besides, Bonnie would stop me if I did."

"Are you a vampire too?" Clara inquired of Bonnie.

"No, I'm a witch." Bonnie admitted.

"Like Harry Potter? With like a spell book and everything?"

"Not exactly but something like that." Bonnie said chuckling slightly at Clara's wonder, she was like a kid in a candy store.

The Doctor was at the console during Clara's inquisition, typing away at his scanner and observing the screen. The TARDIS automatically took samples of everyone that came in and Bonnie and Damon weren't exceptions. He could see on the screen that Damon's heart wasn't beating, yet he was up and about but Bonnie seemed normal enough. She registered as human yet she had a connection with the TARDIS, a connection that a normal human wouldn't. Only a more evolved species who could connect with nature and sentient beings around them would be able to connect with the TARDIS in that way.

"Hmm, if they aren't human then that could explain why they remember everything, Doctor." Clara said, snapping the Doctor out of his reverie.

"Yes, I believe they're telling the truth. According to the TARDIS, Damon is dead, or he should be."

"Not any news to me." Damon commented moving sit on a seat by Clara.

"Will we be able to forget the year?" Damon asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not human, I'm an alien and I can't seem to forget it. Sorry." The Doctor said distractedly as he continued observing things on his monitor.

"Not very E.T." Damon commented as he looked the Doctor up and down.

 _I guess I've seen everything now._  Damon thought fleetingly.

He did feel disappointment at the prospect that the nightmares and memories would remain but he got over the Civil War so he could get over the Year.

"Does garlic do anything?" Clara asked, sitting next to Damon.

"Other than marinate food…" Damon replied turning to her to answer all of Clara's questions.

The Doctor looked over at Bonnie who was looking at the wall of the TARDIS. She reached out and caressed the wall before pressing her cheek to it as if she was listening in on something. The Doctor could feel the TARDIS humming more actively and happily in response to Bonnie reaching out to her. He could also feel Bonnie reaching out to the TARDIS through his own connection with his ship. He walked over to Bonnie and stood next to her by the wall. He pressed his hand to it and pressed his face to wall as well. He could feel the TARDIS more actively now that he had physical contact with her. He hadn't done this in a while, get personal with his oldest companion. The Doctor looked over at Bonnie and her eyes were glowing bright gold, the Doctor felt the TARDIS was sending Bonnie images, no memories, his memories. Before he could tell the TARDIS to stop he was getting some of Bonnie's memories too.

He saw her as a young child growing up with a father who was always busy and mother who soon left. Her grandmother was always telling her she was a witch but she never believed her, she just thought she was a drunk. He saw her with her friends Elena, Caroline, Matt and Tyler growing up like any normal child would. He saw her meet Stefan and Damon Salvatore, saw her gain her witch powers and her happy normal lie shattered. He saw the hardships she faced with vampires such as Klaus, Katherine, Silas and even Stefan and Damon. He saw her fall in and out of love with Jeremy Gilbert and the journey Damon and Bonnie took to be together. He saw her put her life on the line and even die saving her friends more than once. He saw Damon bring her back to life after she died and then fall in love with her and her fall in love with him. He even saw The Year from her prospective. He watched the times she cried and broke down in private but never in public, in public she was the conquering hero. Everyone's savior. Now he knew why the TARDIS called her the Brave One.

Bonnie didn't see all of the Doctor's memories but she saw what shaped him. She saw the beautiful planet of Gallifrey, it shined in the purple sky complete with twin suns and gleamed under the silver trees like a diamond. She saw him regenerate more than once. She saw him steal the TARDIS and run away to go exploring, she saw his many companions and the many times he saved one civilization or other. Then there was the time war and she saw what he had to do, what he had to sacrifice. She saw the people he lost but also those he gained along the way, saw him meet Rose, Mickey, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha, Donna, River Song, Amy and Rory as well as Clara. She saw that each of them helped him get past the destruction of Gallifrey, each changed him for the better in some way but he changed them too. He took them out of their mundane lives and showed them the universe that was out there. The worlds beyond their own world and they grew and changed into the best versions of themselves. He made them better. He was there to help, now Bonnie knew why he was called the Doctor.

The two beings were snapped out of the connection the TARDIS forged between them and Bonnie stared at the Doctor with tears slipping down her face for Gallifrey and the things the Doctor lost. The Doctor had tears simmering in his eyes as he got a real glimpse at the life of Bonnie Bennett. So put upon but only 19 years old. Clara and Damon sat oblivious to the exchange that just happened, as Clara kept asking about the logistics of vampirism and Damon surprisingly wasn't getting annoyed at her questions.

"It is very nice to officially meet you Bonnie Bennett." The Doctor said lowly, as the memories still swirled in his mind. Bonnie smiled slightly before nodding.

"And you, Doctor." She replied, wiping the tears away.

"Now," He exclaimed pushing off the wall and skipping up to the console, grabbing Clara and Damon's attention.

"Bonnie and Damon, how would you like to come away with me?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"I'd say we couldn't just leave but I hear this is a time machine too." Bonnie said strolling towards Damon and sitting in his lap. Damon raised his eyebrow at that before he looked over to Bonnie and shrugged.

"Well, we are do for a vacation." She conceded. The Doctor and Clara smiled at the duo. Bonnie kissed Damon lightly on the lip before watched the Doctor hit a bunch of switches and pull multiple levers.

"How does the Renaissance sound? Haven't lived through that have you, Damon?"

"Nope." Damon replied. He actually felt kind of excited about this. He liked spontaneity and here he was just taking off with two virtual strangers and his girlfriend in a spaceship that was alive, bigger on the inside and could not only take him to different times but different planets.

 _Well, I can't say my life is boring now._  He thought.

Clara skipped over to the Doctor as he did his dance.

"You sure about this? A human, a timelord, a witch and a vampire all onboard the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Actually that sounds like the beginning of a joke." She commented.

"I personally like a good joke." She continued looking over to Bonnie and Damon who were cuddled up on a seat by the console. The Doctor pulled the final lever putting the ship into motion.

"Geronimo." He answered, smiling at Clara and they were off to another adventure.


End file.
